Ichigo1
Ichigo1 is the embodiment of all prior Red Warriors of the long running Dream Sentai series. Design His costume pays homage to Kaunto Sentai Kazuger, the original Sentai, with a high collar surrounding his neck, much like the capes on the battle suits in the original series. He also pays homage to Aka 1gou, the original Red Warrior, with a large V across his chest. In his appearances Ichigo1 is seen to sport an anniversary logo on the left-hand side of his suit which changes according to the anniversary. He initially has the Iromen 10th Anniversary logo on the left-hand side of his suit, as well as a belt with two V's as the buckle, VV being the Roman numeral for 10. His belt buckle and anniversary pin are reminiscent of the costumes from Dai Sentai Goggle V. In Tatakaiman, the 10th Anniversary logo on his left chest has changed to show the number 15 above the V of the logo and the Roman numeral X on his buckle has been given a silver V across the center most X, symbolizing the 15th Anniversary of the Dream Sentai. In Yūkanger, the logo on his chest now shows the number 20 and the Yūkanger symbol above the golden V, and the Roman numeral on his buckle is now a stylized "XX", the Roman numeral for 20. Biography Haipā Gōon Sentai Iroman VS. Dream Sentai *To be added Tatakaiman *To be added Yūkanger *To be added Dream Sentai Versus Series Theater AkaRed appears disguised as Ichigo1 during the Dream Sentai Versus Series Theater, foreshadowing his appearance in Yūkanger. Jupenman Dream Sentai List Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Episode 17 Episode 18 Episode 19 Episode 20 Forms - Soul Advent= |-|1= |-|2= |-|3= Being the representation of every Red Warrior there is in Dream Sentai for the past 10 years, Ichigo1 has demonstrated the ability to transform to any Red Warrior of his choosing even without an external transformation device. He simply states the transformation call 'Soul Korin, (Red Warrior Name).', a henshin sequence is shown, similar to the original transformation but with Ichigo1 inserted in. In the role call, he briefly changes into Flacon Race Car, Fire Ranger, Red Chef, ChōsaRed and JukenRed. He seems to be able to recreate the Red Warriors attacks such as the Flare Wind of Fire Ranger and the Blazing Fire of JukenRed. He also recreated ChōsaRed's group attack Hybrid Charge Finish. By the time he encountered Captain Alpha, it's assumed he currently embodies the forms and powers of post-Digitalgers Red Warriors as well before giving him the Ranger Keys because of the 15 (later 20) on his chest. - Flacon Race Car= - Fire Ranger= - Red Chef= - Tan'i Red= - JukenRed= - Red Poppy= - Rescue Red= - Red Paw= - Red Burst= - Hurricane Yūgōger= - Drive Red= - Hoshi Aka= - KayakuRed= - TatakaiRed= - AkaruiRed= - Āto Red= - KazeRed= - Novu Falcon= - YūkanRed= }} - AkaRed= |-|30= |-|35= |-|40= Gokai Sabre Weapon Recreation AkaRed can also recreate any weapon a Red warrior has handled before, either which he or another warrior can wield. In the movie, he recreated the AbaRed's Tyranno Rod to use against Chronos. He also recreated DekaRed's D-Magnum and HurricaneRed's Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru for Bouken Red to use. Super Sentai Ball It is a dominantly white soccer ball with rings of the Super Sentai colors (Red = AkaRed, Yellow = MagiYellow, White = DekaBreak, Gold = MagiShine, Black = AbareBlack, Blue = HurricaneBlue) around it and the 30th Anniversary logo, with the silver V representing Bouken Silver. With this ball, the Super Sentai warriors were able to execute a similar finisher from past Super Sentai teams who used a ball for a team attack, ending with Bouken Silver hitting a flying kick to propel a burning Super Sentai Ball to the target. This also pays homage to the original Super Sentai group attack, the "Gorenger Storm". Super Sentai Soul As stated earlier, AkaRed can act as a vessel to power up DaiVoyager by receiving the Spirits of Friendship, Passion, Justice, Courage, Love and Hope respectively from Nanami Nono/Hurricane Blue, Asuka/AbareBlack, Tekkan Aira/DekaBreak, Tsubasa Ozu/MagiYellow, Hikaru/MagiShine and Eiji Takaoka/Bouken Silver, each representing a part of the Super Sentai Spirit. With these Spirits, DaiVoyager is upgraded into Burning Legend Form. Appearances: }} Ichigo1's team After the initial appearance of Ichigo1, the embodiment of the Red Warrior Spirit, some have pondered the possibility of other warriors like him, a whole team composed of Ichigo1 and his counterparts for other Sentai colors. Following the color scheme of the original Gorenger which became the most common Sentai color scheme, Ichigo1 would be joined by Nigo2, Sango3, Yongo4, Gogo5, and (possibly) Roku6. These heroes would most likely follow the same counterparts as the Yūkangers. Category:Sentai Red Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Retro Rangers